Darkened Shadows
by AylaWilson16
Summary: Nancy Thompson has just defeated the demented Freddy Kruguer. However in the process, she lost her good friends, boyfriend and mom. The 15 year old struggles to move on with her life. But is Kruguer really dead....?
1. Chapter 1: A Dream?

**Chapter 1: A Dream?**

Nancy Thompson stepped out onto her lighted front porch. After days of constant nightmares, the 15 year old finally looked rested. The dark bags that hung below her large brown eyes faded, leaving her face looking relaxed and radiant. The wind lightly tussled her hair, pulling a few strands out of her hair bow. She lifted her left arm and turned it over, exposing the quarter-shaped burn that she had received from her first nightmare. She had finally defeated the demon that stalked her in her dreams. The one who repeatedly took her to the boiler room, and slithered among the shadows, awaiting to kill her. The one called Freddy Kruguer.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she remembered her friends that he slaughtered. Tina, Rod, and even her boyfriend Glenn, were among those who he heinously erased from this world. When Nancy had brought the bastard into the real world, he stole , yet another soul ; her mom.

"Are you okay, Nancy?" a cheerful voice sounded from behind, jerking Nancy from her thoughts. She turned around to see a face she thought, she'd never see again.

Marge Thompson stepped up beside Nancy, her face twisted up in concern.

Nancy smiled," Yes I'm fine. Are you feeling better?"

Marge stretched out her arms, returning the smile. " Oh I feel like a million bucks. I don't think I've ever slept that good. I think its about time to kick the old habit." She nodded towards the open trash cans, filled with alcohol bottles. She tilted her head and lightly touched Nancy's face with her bright, red fingernails. " Did I keep you up last night? You look a little bit peakish."

Nancy smiled again. " No, I guess I just slept heavy."

A horn blared out onto the quiet street. Nancy turned to see Glenn with Tina and Rod in his red Mustang.

Nancy hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder." Bye mom." She quickly called out as she ran to her friends, not believing her good dream. As she got in, Glenn called out to Marge , " Do you believe this fog?"

Marge crossed her arms and said," Oh, I believe anything is possible."

As Nancy sat in the passenger seat, Tina reached up from behind and grabbed her in an awkward hug. "Looking good girl." She said, giggling, trying to fend off Rod, who was tickling her in the side. Nancy laughed, happy to be back with her friends.

All of a sudden, the folded top of the Mustang snapped shut over them. They all laughed except, Glenn, who looked rather confused. Then the locks turned ,locking them in as the windows rose up.

Nancy shouted," Glenn, cut it out!"

Glenn, who was busy pushing all of the buttons replied," I'm not doing anything!" to demonstrate, he removed his hands from the dashboard.

Nancy turned to her window, almost closed, and began beating on it, calling to her mother.

Marge simply stood there, waving and smiling eerily, watching as the car cranked itself up and began to drive away.

Nancy, still screaming and beating on the window, stopped as she recognized a familiar sight. Three small girls dressed in white, jump roping and singing that haunting tune.

"_One, Two, Freddy's coming for you."_

Nancy looked back to her mother, in time to see a familiar red and green stripped arm smash through the window on the door. Nancy screamed as it grabbed a thrashing Marge and pulled her roughly through the small opening.

Nancy turned to look at Glenn, but screamed again.

Freddy Kruguer tossed his head back and laughed that cold, sinister laugh. Nancy sat there and gaped at the evil being she thought, she destroyed. There he was, the same filthy red and green stripped sweater, the tattered brown fedora, the hideously burnt face, and the horrible glove with bloody razors on each finger. Freddy turned and leered at the shocked expression on her face.

Nancy shook her head and got her voice back. " I killed you, you sick bastard!"

Freddy's twisted grin grew wider, his left hand slowly guiding the wheel. His cold, blue eyes gripped Nancy in an almost trance. He slowly dragged his horrible knives across the dashboard, slicing through the hard material.

Nancy edged away until her back was pressed up against the window, trying to avoid the peril.

Freddy chuckled, as he swiftly jerked his glove from the dashboard and pointed the index blade at her. Although Nancy was cornered, her face was hardened in a grim expression. Freddy sneered as he growled," Know this, bitch! I'm here to stay!" Just ask your friends." He chuckled sinisterly as he pointed his blade to the back seats.

Nancy, not wanting to look, turned her head, and screamed. Her once cheerful friends were decaying zombies! Tina had four deep cuts slashed into her chest, blood leaking all down her front. Rod was ghastly pale, a red ring circled his neck, a vacant look in his eyes as saliva dripped from his lips. Glenn, who was sitting to the far right, was the worst of all. One of his eyes was precariously hanging out of its socket, slashes were visible in just about every inch of his body and one of his arms was twisted in an awkward position, as if broken. He raised his bloody arms towards Nancy, his eyes changed to a piercing blue.

"Nancy........" Freddy's voice growled from Glenn's body. " How bout a kiss?"

Nancy pushed his arms away from her, his blood covered her hands.

"Glen" smirked. " What's wrong , Nancy?" Don't you love me anymore?"

Nancy turned to look at the driver's seat and gasped. Freddy was gone. The car began bouncing over something. Nancy quickly crawled over to the driver's seat and grabbed the wheel. As her sweating palms tried to guide the wheel, she looked through the windshield. They were no longer in Elmstreet, but a vast desert, with large sand dunes.

Freddy' laugh filled the vehicle. Nancy quickly turned her head , while trying to avoid hitting one of the sand dunes. Freddy sat in the passenger seat, his legs propped up on the slashed dashboard. He turned to Nancy, giving her a sinister leer.

" The first rule of driving is to always wear a seatbelt." He growled as he waved his glove.

Nancy turned the wheel to the right, barely missing a sand dune that materialized before her. Freddy laughed as the seat belt, which hung limply beside Nancy, came to life. Nancy screamed as the seat belt, now, black, charred and speckled with blood wound itself around her waist tightly. She struggled to keep her hands on the wheel as the "seat belt" began to grow, winding around her shoulders, jerking her hands from the steering wheel. Nancy struggled to free herself as the belt continued to wind around her and the seat, pinning her there.

Nancy looked forward as the car began to drive itself, precariously missing sand dunes. Nancy, now really pissed, turns to Freddy and glares at him.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" She yelled.

Freddy laughed insanely." The second rule of driving is to keep your eyes on the road, bitch!" With that he calmly pointed forward with one of his blades.

Nancy turned and screamed. The "vast" desert was about to end! There, laying about 50 yards away was the horizon where the desert drops off to a very steep cliff. Nancy struggled to free herself from her bindings. But as if in reply, the seat belt tightened its grip on her. Nancy looked down and gasped. The gas medal was being pushed down by an invisible force. As the car jolted forward with more speed, Nancy struggled to move her foot to the brake. The car was speeding to the edge. The cliff lay about twenty yards away. Nancy strained to get her foot on the break. 15 yards away and closing. With that Freddy lifted his feet off the dashboard and leaned in to whisper in Nancy's ear.

" The third rule of driving is: Never Drive with Freddy!" He tossed back his head and laughed.

Nancy screamed as the car went over the edge, soaring for about twenty feet before plummeting down. Nancy's eyes widened as she saw the ground about a hundred feet below her. No more sand of the desert, but large jagged rocks awaited to meet the car and pierce right through the painted metal.

Nancy closed her eyes, trying to ignore Freddy's laughter and declining car.

" It's only a dream!" she screamed, not daring to open her eyes. Beside her, she could still hear Freddy's laughter.

"IT'S ONLY A DREAM!!!!!!" she screamed defiantly.

Nancy jolted up, awakening from her dream. She sat up in her bed, caustiously looking about. Her pajamas clung to her skin, her hair matted to her head and sweat glistened off her skin. She was still in shock over what just happened.

She turned her head towards the door when she overheard distant footsteps coming up the stair. Her bedroom door swung open and in walked Donald Thompson.

He was tall with very masculine features, such as a sturdy figure, a hard set face and hard piercing eyes. He walked over to her, noticing her shocked expression.

"Nancy? What the hell happened?" I heard you screaming." He said standing before her.

Nancy looking down and thinking hard said," Nothing Dad, I just had a bad dream."

She looked up to see her dad's face soften. He sat down beside her and patted her knee.

" I'm sorry I yelled at you. I have no right after what you've been through." I know you've been going through a rough time." I want to help you." He said sincerely.

Nancy looked up at him. She leaned over and hugged him. As he began to hug her back the phone rang. He stood up abrubtly to go answer it since Nancy broke hers.

As Nancy heard her father talking, she pondered her dream.

I don't understand, she thought to herself. I defeated him, didn't I?


	2. Hollowed Eyes and Tears

**Author's Note: OMG! i finally updated! whoo hoo! First of all I want to apologize to everyone for not updating as soon as possible, but our computer broke, we had to get a new one and for the longest time, it wouldn't let me upload any documents. so for that i am sorry and I deeply hope that my updates are worth the two year wait! and a special thanx to all my readers! this one's for you:)**

**Oh, and sadly i don't own anything from noes. I only own the characters you don't recognize...**

Jake Myers thrashed wildly in his twin size bed, tangling the sheets around his lean limbs, his mind deeply plagued by a morbidly dark dream. His whimpers were unheard to his effervescent family downstairs, preparing to begin their habitual day. No one ever heard Jake crying for help.

Freddy grinned menacingly, tapping his razors on the side of the rail. Rusty pipes were embedded together, intwinging, like a hellish web. A deep scarlet hue cast an eerie light upon the surfaces of the metal labriyinth. Steam slithered and enveloped all who were unwillingly compelled into the nightemare realm. Freddy's steel eyes were filled with such ecstacy at the mere thought of retaining the rich crimson elixir on his thirsty apparatus. He tilted his horribly scarred head, his torn pointed ears detecting a most enjoyable sound. The sound of a child screaming. The demonic smile widened into a perverse look of pure malevolence, blood stained teeth which framed a haunted face. Freddy stepped back into the shadows, disappearing with evil intent and eagerness.

Jake scampered numbly among the boiler room, very much resembling a frightened rabbit being pursued by a fox. His curly blond hair was plastered to his usually appealing face. Disheveled and painic stricken morphed his face into a contorted mask in which can only be formed when one is fighting to stay alive. Emerald eyes darted among the obscurity that dominated the forged maze. Salty tears clung to blood and lacerations that already decorated the deplorable youth. Once again he calls out to unseen enities, just praying that one of them will end up being someone that could save him. Dispaired at the silence, Jake lunges forward, picking up his speed. Twisting, turning, with no end in sight.

_Why is this happening to me? What have I done wrong? Why does no one answer me? Doesn't any one sense something is wrong? Doesn't anyone care?_

Desperate questions clouded his mind and judgement and he soon found himself before a solid brick wall. He turned nimbly, only to face the Nightmare King himself. Jake screamed in horror as he fell to the floor, gazing in terror at the figure towering above him. Pleading, tear stained eyes met cold, merciless ones. Freddy chuckled at the young man trembling beneath him. He reached over with his right hand and raked his gleaming weapon along the wall, showering sparks onto the petrified teenager. Jake flinched as the sparks scalded his skin and tried to crawl backwards. Quick as lightning Freddy stabbed his right hand into the boy's exposed leg, hitting bone and severing nerves. Blood began to leave the body. Jake's eyes widened as he wailed in excrutiating pain, his agony reverberating off the pipes. Freddy closed his eyes, serened by the heart breaking sound. With such force he backhanded the demoralized youth. Jake flew back, jaw rattling, and slammed his head onto the concrete ground, leaving him dazed and disconcerted. Chest heaving, sweat rolling, Jake lifts his hollow, broken eyes into the smirking face of Freddy Kruguer, too tired to fight anymore.

Voice barely audible Jake whispers, "Why are you trying to kill me?"

Freddy chortles at the annoyingly prevailing question of all his victims. He reaches down and grabs a fistfull of Jake's hair and yanks him up so he is looking into his fearful eyes.

"You mean, why am I going to kill you?" the belligerently guttural voice replies. Jake's overcome with despair and comprehension at these last words. The black abyss is drawing near,

Freddy pulls Jake's face closer so they are nose to nose. He scruntinizes Jake's luminous eyes for a moment of frightening silence. Then he narrows his eyes with merciless glee.

"Because I want to live." came the piercing reply and with that, Freddy shoved his bloodied knives deep within the stomach of young Jake. Blood poured out of the fatal wounds and the young youth fell to the floor, too numb and surprised to cry out in pain. Freddy laughs obscenly as he stands up, admiring the writhing youth, covered in his own blood.

_I'll never see my parents and sister again. I'll never go to prom. I'll never get to drive. I'll never get married and raise my own family. I'll never get to grow up._

Heart wrenching questions enveloped young Jake's mind as the life began to leave his teary eyes, Freddy's maleficent laughter ringing in his ears. And just like that, a life is stolen away.

Freddy leered at the dead teenager at his feet. He kneeled down to the corpse's side, baring his knives.

"I'm not quite done with you, Jake."

In the kitchen, Mrs. Myers had prepared an appetizing breakfast. Curious as to why her only son had not joined them, she sent the youngest member, 7 year old Haylie, to retrieve him. The tiny girl bounded up the stairs, her Lion King pajamas swirling around her feet. She smiled happily at the thought of waking up her big brother. When she arrived at his room, she crept inside. She could make out his thin form beneath the bedsheets. Taking a running leap, she pounced on his still body, deep blue eyes shining, blond hair bouncing.

Downstairs, the elder Myers were discussing the nosy neighbors when a high-pitched scream was heard throughout the house. Full of fear the anxious parents hurried up the stairs, towards the scream. When they arrived at Jake's room they were devastated by the most harrowing sight. Little Haylie was covered in blood, on top of her dead brother, her tiny hands struggling to shake him awake.

"Please wake up Jake! Its time for school! Mommy cooked your favorite foods!" Tears streamed down the young girls face. The unmoving body of her brother was staring wide eyed at the ceiling, his mouth open in anguish. Blood pooled from the deep wounds on his stomach. The cuts formed crude words which will forever haunt the Myers and all of Springwood.

I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE


	3. Fights and Guilt

**Author's Note: Alright guys AGAIN I'm really sorry about the long delay for an update. I suffered writer's block for a while…but never again****! ****I'm going to try really hard to update regularly so be on the lookout. Oh and I made a stupid blooper on my part. This fic is taking place right after the first movie, yet I had Jake's little sister in LION KING pjs…yeah don't think that was around in 1984. Lol so just ignore that. Alright I'll let you stop laughing first…done yet? Ok so enjoy this next installment of Darkened Shadows!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NOES except the characters you don't recognize.**

Nancy splashed cool water on her face. She looked up at her reflection, worry painted in her chocolate eyes. "It's been a month since the murders, but maybe…he found a way back," she thought to herself.

She began to absentmindedly get ready for school, brushing her thick locks and throwing on a pair of jeans and a dark green T-shirt. Moving in a daze, lost in her thoughts. After brushing her teeth, Nancy grabbed her backpack, heavy with books and went downstairs to the kitchen. Donald Thompson was still on the phone, speaking in hushed tones.

He looked over at her, a mixture of disgust and fear was etched into his face. Nancy tensed up. She'd seen that look before. About a month ago.

"Alright I'll be right over. I'm really sorry John." Donald said as he hung up the phone. He turned to Nancy, hesitant to inform her of what just occurred. He walked over rather awkwardly and hugged her. Not lovingly, but the kind of hug received right before the delivery of terrible news. Nancy stood there stiffly, her father's strong arms wrapped around her, anticipating his news.

"Jake Myers was found dead in his bed this morning." He said softly, his head leaned against hers, refusing to look her in the eyes.

Nancy wasn't sure how to feel about this. She didn't know Jake well. Seen him around school, but they had never talked. All she knew was that his father was a cop too, working with her father. She didn't feel sad, but was unnerved at the manner of his death.

"In bed? Was it murder?" She looked up at her father expectantly, dreading his answer.

Donald returned her gaze. "I'm not going to give you the details, but yes. The evidence points to murder."

All of the air rushed out of Nancy's lungs. She stumbled back, pushing her father's arms away. "He's back. It's starting again. I thought it was over, but he's just getting started." she said quietly, her eyes downcast in horror.

Donald took a step towards his daughter, trying to grab her again. "Nancy you can't still believe Freddy Krueger is the cause of all this. He's dead. Believe me I know, we watched him die." Immediately, Nancy's head snapped up and glared at her father.

"Yeah I do dad and thanks to you and your friends, this bastard's after us now!" She yelled up at him with such ferocity, Donald took a tentative step back. He quickly regained his composure and straightened up.

"Nancy I am NOT going to argue with you about this. I curse your mother for ever telling you."

Nancy took a step towards him, her anger building up inside her, eyes flashing brightly. "Don't you dare talk about mom that way! I tried telling you about Freddy. I tried to warn you! But you didn't believe me. And now she's dead!" She couldn't stop herself from saying it. She immediately regretted it as she saw her father's eyes warp with pain. Her words had cut him deeply.

Donald turned away from her. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I loved your mother and I would have never wanted anything to hurt her or you."

Nancy took a slow step towards him, reaching up to touch his shoulder. "Dad I-" He jerked away.

"I have to go now to investigate the scene. Your clearly upset, so I don't recommend you going to school." He said, still turned away from her.

Nancy looked down, assaulted with many emotions at once. She didn't feel like arguing with him anymore. She couldn't go to school anyway. She needed time to think.

"Alright Dad, I'll stay home today."

There was a painful moment of silence in the kitchen. The air was so thick and heavy. Neither Nancy nor Donald wanting to say anything. Then without another word, Donald walked out of the kitchen, out of the house, without ever looking at her. Nancy sighed deeply, glad to be alone, yet frightened at the same time.

***********************************************************************

" I can't believe it Donald I just can't. My boy, my only boy…" John Myers cried in the sleeve of Donald's jacket. The sheriff had just seen the horrific sight of Jake's body. His glassy eyes staring up at nothing. His mouth twisted in pain. The crimson blood staining the sheets and the teenager's corpse. Donald sighed as he patted his distraught friend on the back. It just never got any easier.

Yet something disturbed him far more than the vicious murder of the boy. The crude words that were forever carved in his cold flesh.

I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE

"John, please believe me I want to find whoever did this as much as you and I would never want to cause you anymore pain. But do you have any idea of who would want to hurt Jake or maybe what the words mean?"

John's head snapped up, tears still flowing from his eyes. "No Donald, I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt Jake. He is…was…a good boy. You know that."

Donald gave him a small smile ,"I do John. Jake was a fine boy."

John nodded, trying to hold back his tears. "As for the words that that bastard cut into my boy…well what if Nancy was right?"

Donald looked up quickly, glaring into his fellow cop's eyes. "What are you saying, John?"

John Myers straightened up and took a step back. "Look all I'm saying is that I was there the night that Tom and Sarah's boy, Glen was murdered, you may recall. You told me to watch your house while you checked out the scene. Your daughter was screaming at me to come get you. Kept saying he was there and that he was going to kill her. Well we went over there, and there was no killer. Just your daughter ranting about _him._ Footsteps burned into the carpet. And you never explained how it is you know your wife was dead yet her body was never found. He's the only person I know that would do _**this**_."

It took every ounce of self control within Donald to stop him from punching John. He understood his pain, but why can't anybody just accept the fact that Freddy Krueger was dead? Dead, Dead, Dead!

"Jake heard us talking about him." John continued softly, oblivious to Donald's anger. Donald unclenched his fists, "What?"

"Yeah, me and Dawn were talking about him a few nights ago. Talked about how it was starting again and that we needed to find this guy and torch him just like Freddy. Jake had eavesdropped and we didn't know until he came out and demanded we tell him everything. He was so shocked. He wouldn't talk to us after that."

Suddenly pain enveloped the man and he was crying once again. "If I'd have known talking about him would get my son killed, I would have never mentioned his name again!" John said between sobs.

Donald sighed and put his hand on John's back. "John, you should never feel guilty about what we did. He was killing our kids and the law wasn't going to help us. We _**had**_ to do something. But Krueger is dead and gone and now we have a new killer on our hands. Not a ghost that murders in dreams."

John continued sobbing. Donald patted him on the back softly. "I'll have the boys clean up and I'll need you and your family to come down to the station for your statements. But for now, go and be with Dawn and Haylie. They need you."

Donald left John and the grisely scene behind and got in his car. He sat there in silence for a few moments, then began to punch his steering wheel. In anger, anguish, and fear. Finally after all his steam was released he sat back, breathing hard, staring up at the interior of his car.

_What the hell is going on?_


	4. Blood and Screams

_**Author's Note: Hahaha told you I'd attempt to update faster! Oh and those of you that didn't catch on, John Myers was the cop that watched Nancy as she pulled a Home Alone on Krueger. Sorry if the characters seem OC, I'm really trying to make them believable. Please don't hesitate to review or criticize! I need FEEDBACK! **_

_**Disclaimer: own nothing from the Elm street series, no profit, blah, blah.**_

"_Yeah and I heard his intestines were pulled out too," whispered Brian, a sullen teenager leaning against his locker. His friend Max shook his head eagerly, eyes flashing with excitement. "No way!" he exclaimed loudly. They were two of the many to hear about the murder of Jake Myers. And first period hadn't even started yet._

"_I know! And the worst part is, no one knows how the fucker did it! I mean, apparently Jake slept on the second floor. There was no ladder, no other way up, and all the doors and windows remained locked. No one broke in." Brian continued, his voice gradually becoming louder._

"_So either we're dealing with fucking Houdini or someone in Jake's family went psycho." Max replied, his husky voice drawing the attention of some nearby students._

_Brian nodded," Well whoever he is, he must have had some major beef with Jake. I mean, there was so much blood, like he wanted to cause him pain and shi-" He was cut off as a large muscular arm shoved him against the locker painfully, knocking the wind out of him. Brian's arm was roughly twisted behind his back._

"_Look dickweed, it's bad enough Jake is dead, but we don't have to listen to you spitting on his grave and talking shit about his family," came an angry voice behind him._

"_Let him go Tyler, they're going to talk shit anyway, it's not worth it." A soft female voice interjected._

_Brian was pushed harder into the lockers and then released. He held his arm and looked into the face of Tyler Jenkins, quarterback and best friend to Jake. Tyler was very intimidating with a large, stocky build and dark brown eyes glaring down at him._

_Brian looked up at him, "Sorry man." Then him and Max walked briskly down the hall and out of their sight._

_Tyler sighed deeply, saddened by the death of his long-time friend. Charlotte Voorhees walked up beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I appreciate you sticking up for Jake like that. But beating everyone's face in isn't going to bring him back." Charlotte looked up at Tyler's face and smiled a sad smile. She and Jake had been dating for about a year and a half. Her and Tyler were immediately called after Jake's body was found. She could feel tears beginning to pour down her cheeks. It was unbelievable. Like she was trapped in a nightmare that she couldn't escape from._

_************************************************************************_

_All morning, Nancy wondered what should be done. There was no doubt in her mind that Krueger killed Jake. __But how? How the hell did he come back?_

She tugged on her hair in frustration. _Why couldn't he just __**die**__ like everybody else?_

Nancy sat down on her bed. She knew what her next course of action should be. However if he is truly back, powers intact, then that means she was in danger too if she went through with this.

She shook her head. Of course she had to go through with it. It's only a matter of time before the bodies started piling up again. She had to do _**something**_. He had to be stopped.

Nancy had to fall asleep.

Quickly she got up and ran downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife she could find. She sure as _hell_ wasn't going in without some protection first.

Nancy slowly walked back up the stairs, fearful and determined at the same time. Knife carefully gripped in her right hand. She laid down on the bed, cradling her weapon, and slowly felt her eyelids begin to close. _This is it…_

**********************************************************************

_Ugh, why does American History have to be so boring?! _Natalie Hamilton thought to herself, from her seat in the back of the class. She glanced at her watch. Only five minutes had passed since the last time she had checked. She groaned lightly and rested her head on her palms.

_Scott, no more late visits from you_, she thought with a small smile. The man kept her up ALL night. _Luckily he snuck out before Dad caught him_.

Five more minutes had passed and Natalie's teacher was beginning to sound like the teacher in the Charlie Brown films. _Waah Wah Wah Waah Wah…._

Natalie struggled to stay awake, but her body was fatigued from her nocturnal practices and the sun that leaked through the windows warmed her body. She felt so heavy…

She felt her blue orbs begin to close, her head slowly sliding down to lay flat on the desk.

"**Natalie!"**

Her head shot up quickly, her eyes like a deer in headlights. Her teacher was standing at the front of the class, hands on her bony hips, glaring at the tired teenager.

"Welcome back Ms. Hamilton, I'm sorry this class bores you. But since you seem to know everything there is to know American History, why don't you come to the front of the class and teach us?" Her birdlike teacher said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Natalie blinked, she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Mrs. Turner, it won't happen again," she said softly, looking into Mrs. Turner's eyes.

Mrs. Turner chuckled deeply, "Did I ask for an apology? No, you're not sorry yet, but you will be. Now come to the front of the class."

Natalie slowly got up out of her seat, fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. _Oh god I didn't do last night's homework! What chapter were we on? What had she just been talking about?!_

In what felt like forever, Natalie reached the front of the classroom and stood beside Mrs. Turner, who sneered scornfully. _Evil bitch._

Natalie faced her classmates who all stared back with blank faces. Wide eyes that were looking but couldn't see. Almost like zombies. _What's wrong with everybody?_

"Um…" Natalie started. She had no idea where to begin. History was not her favorite subject. The silence was so thick, it was becoming hard to breathe. Everyone was so still. Staring at her. Waiting.

"You see Natalie, me and the rest of the class were discussing the Declaration of Independence. If you'd spend as much time studying as you do fucking your boyfriend, you might learn a thing or two." Mrs. Turner said in a loud gruff voice.

Natalie's head snapped up quickly, surprised, angered, and humiliated. "What-"

"Now then", Mrs. Turner continued, "are you interested in some extra credit?"

Natalie clamped her mouth shut, afraid to say anything.

"Good, then stay there." Mrs. Turner turned towards the vacant students. "Now class, over the years, many woman have acquired different names, from different cultures and groups. Names like: wantons, seducers, women of the night, seductress, mistress, harems, prostitutes, and even loose. Natalie, what would you say is the most recently acquired name for these women?"

Natalie couldn't believe it. _What the HELL is going on? It's really starting to creep me out…_

"Come on Natalie, don't get tongue tied on us now." Mrs. Turner growled gleefully.

_What's wrong with her voice?_

Unsure of what else she could do, Natalie replied, "I guess whore."

Suddenly, the entire class erupted with deafening laughter. Natalie jumped, startled. _Why are they laughing? I answered the damn question!_

Mrs. Turner appeared beside her, "That's right Natalie, a whore." She said in a deep guttural voice. Natalie felt something odd drape itself over her bare shoulder._ Wait- bare shoulder?_

Natalie looked down and screamed.

She was completely naked, her body presented for her classmates to see! She struggled to cover up, but Mrs. Turner jerked her arms away. Everyone still laughing. Tears stung her eyes, her face a deep scarlet.

"Let me GO!" she yelled defiantly, still struggling with her surprisingly strong spindly teacher.

"Aw look class, the whore doesn't want to play anymore." That same gravelly voice uttered.

"I'm not a whore!" Natalie retorted, tears streaming down her face. No matter how hard she struggled her arms remained incapacitated and every inch of herself was viewed.

"Oh I beg to differ little piggy." That harsh voice whispered close to her face, rancid breath washing over her. She looked up and shrieked in terror.

The burned face of Freddy Krueger smirked sinisterly. She could see her eyes wide in terror reflected in his pools of ice. He pulled her harshly towards him, holding her wrists up to his chest. His bladed hand sliced into her wrists. She yelped painfully as the blood began to trickle down. _This has to be a horrible dream! Why can't I wake up?!_

"Because you're mine now. There's no escape from my nightmare," he whispered huskily into her ear. She fought hard to get out of his grasp. She even called out to her classmates, who returned to observing in silence.

"**WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME?!" **she screamed in desperation, Freddy's hideous cackle ringing in her ears.

No response from her classmates. Not even the slightest trace of any emotion on their faces.

Quickly transferring both of her bleeding wrists in his left hand, Freddy raised his gloved hand menacingly. Natalie screamed again, jerking her cut wrists. His iron grip held tight.

He chuckled deeply as he began to cut deeply into the top of her chest. She cried in agony, tears streaking her terrified face. She could feel every scratch he carved into her with excruciating pain. The blood began to fall, staining her naked body. Freddy cut everywhere, careful not to cut too deeply. His last kill was oh too quick. He needed this one to last.

She hollered at every slice. The pain was too much. _Why is this happening to me?! I'm not ready to die! Not like this! He must be the one who killed Jake!_

Natalie felt herself weaken from the blood loss. Freddy pulled her close once more and made her watch as he licked all of her blood off his blades. She grimaced weakly in disgust.

Suddenly he shoved her down to the ground, his horrifying form standing over her. She didn't even try to resist. Much too weak…

She curled up painfully in a little ball, her body painted red.

Freddy looked over her fallen body, impressed with his penmanship.

The tiny cuts all over her body formed the word: **WHORE**

The word was embedded all over her skin, repeating its cruel taunt.

Freddy's grin widened as he waved his gloved hand over Natalie's body. For a moment, nothing happened. Then Natalie's cuts began to glow and sizzle. She sprawled apart screaming, as her flesh burned. Freddy tossed his head back and laughed maniacally.

She rubbed her arms and legs, as if that would soothe the burning. The stench of cooked flesh reached her nose. She gagged and sobbed, tasting her salty tears and sweat.

After several minutes of agony, the burning stopped. Natalie was still on the floor, panting and crying.

"Please….stop…" she whimpered up at Freddy. He tilted his head to the side, that twisted smile still splitting his face. He kneeled down beside her marred body. He ran his fingers through her long ebony tresses. His gloved hand tipped her chin up to meet his gaze.

"No."

With that he quickly slashed her throat, spilling her blood all down the front. She never had time to scream.

************************************************************************

A pipe hissed loudly, making Nancy jump. She had been walking around this hell for almost fifteen minutes and still no sign of Freddy.

_Where is he? He usually makes and appearance by now…_

As if on cue, a screech reverberated throughout the boiler room. Nancy quickly turned, blade held tightly before her. Her skin glistened with sweat from the heat. Another screech, sounding closer. Steam danced around her as she walked cautiously towards the noise.

"Nancy..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: Yay another update! I would like to thank everyone who read and left such nice reviews. I love you guys now on with the story!**

* * *

"Nancy…" a voice whispered among the hissing pipes.

Nancy, startled, immediately sprung into action. Knife gripped so tightly in her hand that her knuckles had turned a creamy white. Her frantic heart pounding within her, as if warning her. She took a cautious step towards the dark corner where the voice was uttered. The intense heat radiating from the active pipes caused her skin to be slick with sweat. Her dark brown eyes were flickered with fear and determination.

Suddenly a pipe burst directly in front of her, scalding steam barely missing a direct hit, and blocking her path. Nancy screamed in shock and jumped back. Her nervous eyes scanned the shadows, straining to see movement of any kind.

"Dammit Krueger!" Nancy yelled, her hands still carefully gripped around the knife.

Deep maniacal laughter echoed around her, drowning out the whispering pipes. That familiar screeching sound began. Getting closer, shriller, and louder.

Nancy looked about, the knife poised, ready to strike. But she couldn't pinpoint where the noises were coming from. Evil surrounded her, slowly dragging her down to it depths. All she could hear was the demon's cackle roaring in her ears and the dragging of the knives against the metal walls.

_But where the hell is he?!_

Suddenly, the floor opened up beneath her, the metal labyrinth swallowing her whole. Nancy screamed as her body plummeted to unknown depths, her arms were thrown over her head. Her only weapon leaves her desperate hands, claimed by the shadows. Her body continued to fall, her screams mixing with a murderer's glee. She was falling so fast that the wind rushing up to meet her caused her eyes to water. All Nancy could see was glowing red around her. Where her body was destined to hit she could not tell. Nothing but a hole of blackness beneath her, waiting to drag her in.

Suddenly she stops.

Nancy stands on firm ground, very much alive. She lets a shaky breath out. She is relieved…until she hears the children. Singing that damn lullaby.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you_

Nancy sees that she's standing in front of her house, decayed and rotted. The paint is chipped off, vines are strangling the dead structure, and the windows, dark and shattered.

_Three, four, better lock your door_

The children are playing in the overgrown yard. All dressed in white. Billowing skirts and button up shirts.

_Five, six, grab your crucifix_

"I don't NEED a cross, I need my knife." Nancy said softly, silently kicking herself for letting it go.

_Seven, eight, better stay up late_

A force was pulling her to the house. She tries so hard to fight it, but nevertheless, the house draws closer. The children giggle at her feeble attempts. Nancy screams in frustration as she's dragged to the front porch.

_Nine, ten, never sleep again_

As if someone turned the volume off, silence enveloped the scene. Nancy strained her ears. No singing, no giggling, skipping, or anything. All she hears is the sound of her anxious heart. Nancy feels a shiver go down her back. She slowly turns around and jumps when she sees all of the children have stopped playing. They stand scattered all about the yard. Stiff as statues, eyes all glaring at her with pure hatred. Blood runs out of their hate filled orbs and trails down their pearl white cheeks. Nancy feels a shiver go down her back. She looks down and sees a small girl looking up at her with that same blood smeared raged look. The crimson tears flow onto her lace color, staining the white material. Nancy's heart beats harder and faster.

The little girl smiles eerily. The scarlet door suddenly opens up behind Nancy.

"He's very angry with you." the frightening girl says in a singsong voice. With that, she shoves Nancy back with impossible strength, her teenaged body flying through the open doorway.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for it being so short and ending on yet again another cliffhanger, I've just been really pressed for time lately. But I PROMISE I will update again within the next few days :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm finally out of school so now I have absolutely no excuse to not update as often as I possibly can :D Once again I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing Darkened Shadows!**

**Oh and Darkness Takes Over: You're absolutely right about Nancy's eye color! When I was writing that last chapter, I was trying to recall her eye color and thought of the front cover to my NOES dvd and for some reason her eyes looked dark there so I just assumed they were brown ****J So I reckon they'll just be blue for now on lol thanks for clearing that up!**

**Now on with the next Chapter!**

Nancy's body sailed effortlessly through the gaping doorway. She fell hard on the rotted floor, pain shooting up her elbows and knees. She yelped loudly, tightly squeezing her eyes shut. The realization of her present danger came flooding in.

_This can't be happening again…How has he come back? Why did I come here? I can't do this!_

Immediately Nancy jumped up, ignoring her throbbing limbs and bolted towards the open doorway. To her dismay, the corroded crimson door slammed loudly shut with such force that the house shook. Unsteady on her feet, Nancy yanked on the doorknob, struggling to be free of this nightmare. It came off in her shaking hand.

She angrily threw it away, yelling in frustration as she begins banging on the unforgiving door. She could hear those demon children cackling at her from the other side.

"Locked…locked…locked," a eerily familiar voice uttered, chilling Nancy to the bone. She stopped her desperate pounding and looked about. No one else stood with her in the decomposing hallway. Nancy took a very slow, cautious step away from the door.

_No….It can't be…_

Nancy stepped into the desolate remains of her living room, where, as she suspected, her mother lay on the couch. She was just as she was on her last night. Red hair a tangled mess, heavy makeup smudged, adorned in a long white nightgown and lazily holding a half empty bottle of vodka.

Nancy took a step towards her, pain and regret etched into her face. "Mom…I'm sorry."

"I locked it all up." Said her mom, almost robotically, drunkenly waving her hand about.

Nancy froze. She closed her eyes in sorrow. She remembered this. This was the last discussion her and her mother had.

_And now she's dead_.

Nancy looked up and screamed loudly at the _thing_ that now lay on the couch. It probably used to be her mother but that was difficult to tell now. The long white nightgown was torn and scorched all over. The corpse was charred right down to the bone, little bits of cooked flesh still clung in some areas. Clumps of hair still stuck to the blackened skull in limp wisps. The eyes still remained, bright blue as her mothers once were, but now contained a frightening glare.

Nancy took a step back, shaking uncontrollably.

The ghoul regarded her coldly, rising from the couch slowly, limbs twitching and snapping loudly. The bottle of vodka still gripped in its hand.

"Do you want to know why I _**really **_started drinking Nancy?" It said gruffly, beginning to shuffle towards her, eyes ablaze with hatred.

Nancy continues to step back, eyes wide in terror. She says nothing. What could she say?

"I always told you it was your father that made me drink. All of his endless hours working and our fights. The constant threat of divorce. But that wasn't it." The corpse whispers shuffling towards the frightened girl.

Nancy shakes her head, fighting tears. The corpse nods its disgusting head, grinning wildly at her.

"That's right Nancy…It was you. We always fought over you. How were you going to college. Your stupid friends. All of your pathetic little problems. It was all YOUR **FAULT!!**" With that the ghoul raised its arm containing the bottle and threw it at Nancy. She quickly ducked, and the bottle smashed into the wall behind her. Nancy straightened up, tears streaming down her face.

Nancy shook her head. "Your not my mother."

The corpse just stood before her, still as if frozen. For a moment it seemed as though it were about to collapse. Or atleast leave her alone. But the fire quickly returned to its eyes and with a banshee like screech it lunged towards her. Nancy ducked under its swiping charcoaled limbs. It was so close she felt what was left of its fingertips brush her hair.

Nancy ran down the hall, not daring to look back and see that horror pursuing her. She could hear the creature stumbling after her, scraping and wheezing along the walls.

Nancy kept running, past walls filled with holes and covered with yellowing wallpaper. Old family pictures smashed and covered in blood.

_Can't let it get me. Gotta keep running!_

Up ahead, Nancy could make out a metal door outlined in red. She picked up her speed, the ghoul snickering behind her as it drags itself closer and closer. Nancy knew this door would probably lead to something far worse, but at this point she just wanted to get away from that _thing._

As she neared the door, Nancy felt another swipe from the ghoul's fingers raking through the tips of her hair. Nancy picked up speed, panting heavily. It feels like she's been running for hours.

_Almost there, almost THERE!_

With that last burst, Nancy felt the rusted handle of the door and turned it. It was incredibly heavy for her to pull open alone. The thing was close now. Nancy could smell the cooked flesh. The horrible cackling sound it was making as it neared the struggling girl.

Slowly, the door began inching open, as the ghoul was just about to close in. Nancy screamed in determination and forced the rest of the door open just as the gnarled fingers grabbed a hold of the back of her T-shirt. Nancy jerked forward, the ghoul releasing its foul grip and the door slammed shut behind her, leaving the corpse shrieking angrily at having been evaded.

On the other side, Nancy was breathing hard, leaning her forehead against the surprisingly cool metal.

_What the hell next?_

Nancy stood up and turned around, instantly colliding with someone who was standing behind her. The last thing she saw was red and green stripes.

**Author's Note: Alright guys what did ya'll think? I tried to make this longer to make up for my lack of updating so I hope it was worth the wait! Ok I feel like I should clear some things up before we go any further: I absolutely HATED the 2nd**** NOES movie just because I felt it was unnecessary…I mean Freddy can kill people in their dreams…why the HELL would he want/need to possess sum1 so he could kill more people? LAME. Anyway, this is probably along the lines of something I would have RATHER happened after the 1****st**** movie. That being said I'm thinking I'll probably have a lot of flames about Nancy's drastic personality change in this chapter compared to the others. Well…I felt it was more real if I showed her vulnerable and scared. I mean yeah she faced Freddy in the first one, but now she doesn't know WHAT to do…plus she's still mourning for her friends and mother so no one should expect her to be Xena Warrior Princess or anything. She is still a kid that has suffered many traumatic events in her life. So that's my take on the whole situation. But I hoped that clears everything up and ya'll enjoyed it. Ya'll know the drill!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm so happy I get to update so fast this time! Hopefully this one will be a nice long one for ya. I really wish I got more reviews for the last chapter, but hey it's only been a couple of days so I guess i just gotta be patient. Oh and I totally saw the NOES remake last night and I gotta say as a devoted fan I was very satisfied despite all of the negative reviews. To all my readers I say go see it! They took an interesting twist to it and it was VERY dark. True it's very sad that Robert Englund was not in it, but the guy that played Freddy did a good job…well he had a good evil laugh anyway lol. They even had him say some of his famous lines, and perform some familiar scenes! And all of the other cast members were pretty good actors also, so why the hell not? Anyways here's the new chapter, hope you like it and please REVIEW!**

Nancy shot up in her bed, screaming shrilly. She frantically looked about, finally calming herself down when she notices that she is back in her room. Her body is slick with sweat and her clothes were sticking to her mercilessly.

_I'm…alive? But I saw him!_

Nancy sat there for a few moments, panting heavily, allowing her pounding heart to slow down. Slowly, she pulls her legs up to her body and wraps her arms around them. She buries her head in the crook of her kness and silently lets the tears slide down her creamy skin.

Donald Thompson was driving back home, still fuming about John's comments about Krueger.

_Why can't anyone accept that the bastard is DEAD?!_

He, along with all of the other parents of Elm street had to live with what they had done every _minute_ of every day. He could still feel his heartbreak, remembering every time he had to talk to the next set of parents who had lost their child. He had been only a rookie cop then. Writing down every detail. Brown hair, blue eyes, bows in the hair, Blonde hair, green eyes, always carried a teddy bear. Eventually, all of the children just all meshed together. That horror however, was nothing compared to when a child would actually be _found._

It is often said that the parents are relieved when their child is found, even if the child is dead. That the parents would rather _know_ than to spend the rest of their days wondering. Hoping.

_Well that's bullshit. Ask the parents who had to bury the remains of their children many years before their time?_

Krueger never left much of anything. The burnt body of a six year old. A tiny body tossed away carelessly in a dumpster, carved beyond recognition. The only way to even identify the few bodies that were found, were to compare dental records. If there were any teeth left.

Nancy was just a baby when this hell emerged in Springwood, but Donald was always frightened that she would be next. Checking on her in her crib constantly. Always holding her a little more, cradling her tiny body in his arms praying to GOD that this wouldn't be the last time he held her.

When Donald finally informed the other parents that a suspect was in custody, it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted. The sun was beginning to shine just a little brighter in the mournful town.

Donald gritted his teeth angrily.

_But when we went to search that damn factory where he tortured the kids…We found everything we needed..Bloody knives…Newspaper clippings of the murders…Goddamn trophies from the dead kids all put on display…We had a search warrant…All the paper work was ready…I didn't know…I was still new to the force, fresh out of the academy…I signed the goddam search warrant wrong…ALL of the evidence we found linking Krueger to the murders was dismissed because of MY mistake…Because of me, Krueger went free and was able to kill two more kids._

Donald yelled loudly in the car, releasing all of his hidden guilt and anger. The windows were rolled up so none on the quiet street could hear his agony.

_But I made sure that he would never hurt another one of our kids again…I rounded up the other parents. I never told them I was the one who messed up. We went to that godforsaken factory. It was at night so there would be no unwanted witnesses. We lined the place with kerosene and lit it up like a birthday cake. I can still hear his screams as the flames scorched his flesh to the bone. The animalistic yells of the parents, watching their children's murderer burn. Still smell the charred remains as I carried it to the abandoned dump and threw the bastard in the trunk of that blood red Cadillac._

Donald could feel tears beginning to brim his eyes. He finally arrived at his house and pulled into the driveway. He quickly wiped his tears away.

"Sheriff?" The police radio emitted, momentarily stealing Donald from his thoughts.

He reached down and held the receiver to his mouth.

"Yeah what is it?" he said gruffly.

"You better get down here…something…happened at Springwood High. A girl was murdered."

Silence filled the car for a few moments as Donald held the receiver to his forehead, fists clenched.

"Sheriff?"

Donald pulled the receiver down, "I'm on my way." He put the receiver back in its holder and put the car into reverse, preparing to face yet another horror.

_Who the fuck is killing our kids NOW??_


End file.
